


F is for Fishnets

by frnkxo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fishnets, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkxo/pseuds/frnkxo
Summary: Gerard indulges in his secret hobby, only for the secret to get discovered by his best friend.





	F is for Fishnets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lev15than](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lev15than/gifts).



> Someone tweeted about basement Gerard in fishnets and then my friend Frankie wanted me to write it, so... this. I hope you like it and I'm sorry I took so long! <3

He was finally home alone. His parents were out on a date and Mikey was spending the night at his friend's. (Boyfriend's, actually, but their parents didn't know that.) But that wasn't important. What  _was_ important was that he had a few hours to himself. A few hours to blast music as loud as he wanted to, masturbate, eat all the food he felt like eating, and of course, crossdress.

Gerard didn't remember how he ended up liking crossdressing. Probably some rabbit hole he fell into on PornHub if he was being honest with himself. He also didn't really remember how he got the few articles of feminine clothing that he had in his possession. He bought a few shirts and skirts himself at the thrift shop down the street and he looked feminine enough as it was to not get second glances while he was shopping. But the thing he was most excited to try on today was the pair of fishnets he'd gotten recently.

He'd bought them a few weeks ago, actually, but he hadn't been home alone for long enough to get dressed up properly so he'd been eagerly awaiting when he could. The day had finally come.

As soon as the door had shut and locked behind his parents, Gerard ran (well,  _quickly walked)_ down the steps to his room, shutting the door behind him. He put on a Misfits vinyl and turned the volume up almost as loud as it could go before digging in his closet to get his things.

He didn't have many options to choose from, but he tried to create a new outfit anyway. It wasn't as fun when he wore the same outfit twice. So, he pulled out his black skater skirt and a Black Flag t-shirt. ' _The red one, the one with the Slip It In cover on it.'_ he thought to himself.  _'Red and black go well together.'_

He wasn't leaving the house but he pulled out his Converse anyway, figuring an outfit wouldn't be complete without shoes. He wanted heels, wanted them so fucking bad, but he had to save up to get them. He couldn't just get any old pair, didn't  _want_ to, anyway. Besides, to get ones that would even fit he'd have to order them online and shipping was so fucking expensive...

Gerard sighed and took his fishnets from where he had been hiding them, then got up to change.

It didn't take long since the outfit was simple. The hardest part was tucking his balls into the panties he slipped on, but he managed eventually. After he tucked the shirt into the waistband of the skirt, it was hard to tell he was even male. It made his waist looked tiny and tucked in and he liked that.

It still didn't feel finished, so he filled in his eyebrows a bit and lined his eyes with black liner. Then he coated his lips with a red lipgloss he'd stolen from his mom.

And finally, he stepped back to look at himself in the full-body mirror in his room. A euphoric feeling washed over him as he looked at himself, pale skin filling out the fishnets and the illusion of a small waist. With the music playing, he almost wanted to wiggle his ass around, twirl a little, maybe even fucking  _dance_. But then he caught of glimpse of something moving behind him before he locked eyes with them.

_Frank._

He must not have heard him come in because of the music...

They just stood there for a second, staring at each other, Frank clearly in shock, before Gerard rushed to turn the music off.

"What- What are you doing here?" Gerard stuttered out, not really sure why that was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"I... thought I'd come hang out. Maybe spend the night or something, I dunno." He sounded... weird. Gerard couldn't place what it was in his voice, but he could only imagine it was judgment.

"Oh..." Suddenly he was glad he hadn't put any blush on. He would've looked even more like a tomato than he already did. God, his face was burning. "Okay, well... uh, go upstairs, I'll be up in a second."

"Gee-"

"Just go!"

He hadn't meant to yell and the sudden outburst made Frank flinch before he hesitantly turned around and walked up the steps.

It was only after he heard the door shut that he let out the breath he was holding. Gerard dropped heavily into the chair by his desk, tears immediately running down his flushed cheeks.

Frank saw him. He fucking saw him. Stared at him, even. He knew. He'd probably laugh at him, make fun of him, fuck, he would probably never talk to him again. They'd been friends for years and now that his secret was out it was all over. All because he liked to dress like a fucking girl in his spare time.

Eventually, the eyeliner diluted from his tears and it started burning his eyes, so he got up and wiped the makeup off. He tried to change into sweatpants as fast as he could, then pulled on a hoodie and forced himself upstairs.

Gerard's chest hurt from his muffled sobs, but he tried to maintain his composure as he walked into the living room. Frank was on the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest as he watched something on TV. He turned to look as Gerard walked in the room. Gerard didn't miss the once-over he got.

"Gee... were you crying?" Frank asked, his brows pulling together in worry.

"No," Gerard answered too fast. "The- um, the makeup irritates my eyes." He knew they were red, but he didn't know what to do about it other than waiting it out and that wasn't really an option.

"Gerard-"

"I'll go make popcorn. It's your turn to pick the movie." He didn't wait for an answer before he left the room.

 

Gerard tried to focus on the pictures blurring past on the screen, but he really couldn't. He kind of forgot what movie they were watching and then before he knew it, the credits were rolling. Slowly, he turned to look at Frank who was... already staring at him.

" _What?"_ He spat, trying to sound mad. Really, he was just insecure and was trying not to cry again, but he didn't want Frank to know that.

"Nothing," Frank tried, turning away. Suddenly the coffee table was very interesting to him, apparently.

"Go ahead, laugh." Gerard rolled his eyes.

Frank looked at him again, confused.

"You think I want to laugh at you?"

"Just do it and get it over with. Obviously, pretending nothing happened isn't working, so... just fucking do it." He said, bracing himself for what he knew was coming.

Only... the laughter he expected never came.

"Gee, I would never laugh at you for... well, anything, really. Except for falling on your ass since you're such a klutz."

"You were staring at me for the entire movie, Frank."

"Well, yeah, but-" It was Frank's turn to have his cheeks turn pink. "Not... not because I wanna  _laugh_ at you." He admitted quietly. When Gerard didn't say anything, he sighed and pushed his hair out of his face, something he only did when he was nervous. "I guess it's only fair for me to be embarrassed too, right?" He asked rhetorically, then laughed at himself awkwardly. "I... I was staring at you because you kind of turned me on, Gee."

Silence.

"You don't have to make it worse!"

" _What?"_

"Making me the butt of some stupid joke is a million times worse than if you had just laughed at me right there!"

"You think I'm lying?" Frank asked incredulously.

"Of course you're fucking lying!"

"You're really gonna make me do this?"

"What-"

Before he could finish the question, Frank pushed the pillow he was holding out of his lap, exposing the very obvious bulge in his jeans.

"If you think I could fake a boner for a joke, you seriously overestimate me." After another moment of silence in which Gerard's brain was trying to reboot, Frank sighed again and pushed himself off the couch. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'll go."

He barely turned on his heel before Gerard was up too, grabbing his arm.

"Wait!"

Frank turned, surprisingly not ripping his arm from Gerard's grasp.

"Just... sit down," Gerard demanded weakly, moving back to allow Frank space to sit. "Stay here. I'll- I'll be right back."

 

This could've been the biggest mistake of his life. His heart would probably give out any second at the rate at which it was beating. But he still didn't want to turn back. Maybe that was stupid of him.

Gerard tentatively walked back into the living room, outfit back on, makeup applied to his face again. Why was he doing this?

"Okay... you can look."

Frank, who had been covering his eyes upon Gerard's request, moved his hands from his face. Immediately, he bit his lip, but it wasn't enough to keep the eager smile off his face.

"I'm... not gonna like, Gee. I could probably fuck you right now."

Gerard blushed for what felt like the millionth time that night before walking over to Frank and awkwardly climbing into his lap.

"Is this okay?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Frank answered by leaning up and gently pressing his lips against Gerard's, drawing a small whimper from him. He ran his hands up Gerard's legs, grabbing at the flesh of his thighs and ass, encouraging him when he started rocking against him.

"Needy," Frank teased lowly, smirking.

"Shut up," Gerard rolled his eyes, unable to keep the smile from his face. He then pulled a small bottle of lube from the waistband of his skirt, earning a curious look from Frank. "I didn't wanna have to go back downstairs for it."

Without another word, Frank pushed him down onto his back and crawled over him, spreading his legs in the process. He fit so perfectly between them...

A sudden ripping noise filled the room and before Gerard knew it, there was a huge hole in his fishnets. Frank had ripped them right by the crotch so he could reach in and push his panties to the side. Gerard was too turned on by it to be mad, but he knew he'd have time to get angry later, so he didn't bother saying anything.

"You- uh- I kind of already prepped myself." Gerard interrupted as Frank took the lube from him.

"Really?" Frank asked, seemingly surprised. "You didn't take that long down there."

"Well... it doesn't take that long when you put things up your ass often."

"We're gonna have to talk about that later."

"The key word being later. Will you please fuck me already?"

Smirk already plastered on his face, Frank leaned in to kiss him again. It was deep and hot, but messy. Frank was focused on undoing his pants and getting his cock out. He rushed in covering himself with lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers for Gerard, covering him as well. Quickly, he lined up, getting more and more impatient.

"Please, Frank," Gerard whined, finally getting him to push in. They both held their breath subconsciously, releasing it simultaneously as Frank bottomed out.

"Should I wait?" Frank asked, already sounding out of breath.

"Just fuck me. Please? Just go," Gerard begged, one hand grasping Frank's shirt, the other gripping the couch.

Frank didn't wait to be told twice. He pulled back, then rolled his hips forward, setting a quick and rigid pace. Gerard's eyes were already rolling back at the feeling of being so fucking filled up, but the angle just made it better. They fit together so damn perfectly and Frank's little moans and pants were going straight to his untouched cock.

"Such a pretty girl, Gee, fuck." Frank groaned, face buried in Gerard's neck as he kissed and bit at the skin there. "Such a good girl, letting me fuck you like this."

"Fuck," He breathed, his voice shaking. "Frank-"

"You like it when I say that?" He asked. "My good girl..."

"Please, God, please," Followed by a string of curses until Frank straightened up, picked up the pace, and wrapped a hand around Gerard's cock.

The slick, wet noises, the stretch and the fill, accompanied by the feeling of the fishnets still hugging his legs, were more than enough to have Gerard pulsing in Frank's hand. He spurted cum over his own clothes and Frank's hand. His hole tightening like a vice around Frank's dick must've been what sent Frank into his own orgasm because Gerard felt a strange heat filling him, Frank moaning lowly as it did.

"Fuck," Frank echoed, panting. They were both sweating and out of breath, but there was a certain afterglow about it that made it... hot. Not like after running laps in gym class. This was different.

Slowly, Frank pulled out, making Gerard wince. As they started to collect themselves, headlights flashed through the window, making them freeze.

"Is that your parents' car?" Frank asked, suddenly pale. Before Gerard could answer, car doors were shutting and he could hear his parents approaching the front door.

Neither of them had ever run so fast in their entire lives.

 

* * *

 

 

"Frank?" Gerard asked, towel-drying his hair as he walked up to his bed. He had decided to take a shower after he felt the cum dripping down his thighs.

"Hm?" Frank hummed, not looking up from his phone.

"How did you get in?"

"Get in where?"

"The house. My parents locked the door before they left."

"Oh. I used the spare key under the garden gnome in your yard."

"You know about that?" Gerard paused his actions, trying to remember whether or not he'd told Frank about the hidden spare key.

"Obviously,"

"I... don't know if I should be mad or freaked out right now." He admitted, finally getting Frank to look away from his phone screen.

"Be mad. That way we can have angry sex."


End file.
